Pink Letters
by kisescryingface
Summary: Aomine Daiki sends fanmail to Kise Ryouta.


This was supposed to be a crack drabble but it ended up angsty for some reason since I couldn't think of a happy ending. I'm so sorry! （ﾉ´д｀）

Anyway, this drabble is set in Teikou Junior High. Risa Shimamoto is a gravure Japanese idol and GariGari Kun is a popular popsicle in Japan that I assumed the boys loved to eat in the manga/anime.

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this little pink notepad?" scoffs Aomine to Momoi, his childhood friend, while waving a small pink notepad with tiny sakura flowers printed on its pages into her face.

"You asked for a souvenir from my weekend trip with the girls to Kyoto and I thought this was the prettiest thing I could find at the gift shop. Maybe it'll motivate you to take your own study notes too instead of taking mine all the time!" replies Momoi as she shoves the notepad back into Aomine's face before they parted ways to go to their respective classes.

It was Math class and instead of paying attention to the lesson, Aomine just stared at the little pink notepad on his desk while cursing Momoi in his head for giving him yet another useless item among others. He could have thrown it away but that's just too mean for his childhood friend. He turned his attention back to the sensei but since nothing was getting into his head, he proceeded to just look around his classroom and noticed that he wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to the sensei. Kise Ryouta who is seated in front of him was reading a bunch of colorful notes under his desk and those things definitely didn't look like Math.

As soon as the lesson was over, Aomine kicked Kise's chair just to spite him.

"Oi, what's that Kise?" gesturing with his head to the pile of notes Kise was desperately trying to shove back into a folder.

"Eh? It's nothing. Just a bunch of fanmail my manager passed to me this morning. She's making me reply them all! Arggh!" Kise replied.

"Then just throw them away."

"That's mean Aominecchi! I can't do that to my fans! The least I could do is read their letters! Since I'm still starting out with my modelling career, it's important for me to solidify my fanbase."

"That's so dull Kise. How are you going to reply all those?"

"Umm... Actually, my manager handles that. There's too many of them for me to write an individual reply to so normally, my manager makes me sign 'thank you for your support' on a printed picture of me as a response. I actually like reading letters from my fans though, some of them are pretty interesting. Do you want to read any of them?"

"I'll take a look at one."

**_Dear Kise Ryouta,_**

**_I'm sure that you're used to receiving a lot of fan letters but I just what to tell you that I'm your biggest fan ever! I have every piece of your work since your model debut and they are all kept in a special safe in my house! You are so amazing and I love you so much! Please reply! My contact number is 756389273. Please, please, please leave a message. I will be waiting forever for your reply._**

**_Loving you always,  
Keiko_**

"This is crazy shit Kise! I don't even want to read the others!"

"Don't say that! They are my fans!"

Kise grabs the letter from Aomine and stomps out the classroom.

Aomine just giggled at Kise's reaction when an idea actually popped out of his not-so-bright head. Tearing a page out of the pink notepad from Momoi, Aomine thought for a bit on what to write before scribbling it down, folding it nicely and proceeded to slip the letter into Kise's desk.

When Kise returned to his desk, he noticed a pink folded paper with his name in his desk compartment.

"Was this from the batch of fanmail I was reading earlier? Did I miss one out?" thought Kise as he unfolded the paper and read its contents.

**_Kise,_**

**_You were amazing at basketball practice yesterday. Aomine beat you on your 1-on-1 only because you were predictable when trying to break into his defense. Next time, don't make it obvious when you're looking into the side you wanted to break into because that's when Aomine catches your intention and will block your move. _**

**_xxx,  
Aoi_**

"Wha? This is different from what I'm used to! This doesn't sound like a fan from my modelling job. Could it be someone in school?"

Kise _almost_ beat Aomine on their 1-on-1 that day.

And the letters kept coming in.

**_Kise,_**

**_There's a buy 1 free 1 promotion for GariGari Kun at the convenient store only for today. You should treat your friends. Aomine especially._**

**_xxx,  
Aoi_**

**_Kise,_**

**_It seems that Midorima-kun finished the Math homework that everyone's struggling with. If you harass him enough, he might let you copy his answers since he tolerates you. At the same time, you should share those answers with Aomine too._**

**_xxx,  
Aoi_**

**_Kise,_**

**_Didn't you just do a photo-shoot with Risa Shimamoto yesterday? Aomine is a big fan of hers. You should let him see those pictures! He will surely thank you for that!_**

**_xxx,  
Aoi_**

Kise is starting to get used with the pink letters appearing in his desk on a daily basis, sometimes a few times in a day. He wondered if it could have been someone from their class but there isn't anyone by the name of Aoi to begin with. He was starting to wonder if it was even a girl too in the first place since the letters didn't seem to be 'fangirly' enough. Maybe someone was just messing with him but Kise didn't actually hate receiving those letters. Instead, Kise actually looked forward to them since he enjoyed the attention from the letters.

Aomine just smirked as he looked on at Kise's face brightening up as he discovers yet another pink letter from Aoi. He's finally finding some good use for Momoi's gift but is now getting bored with this one-way communication. It's not fair that Kise replies to letters from his fans but not the ones from 'Aoi'. Aomine figured out that it's time to take the letters to the next level.

**_Kise,_**

**_Feels like it's just me doing all the talking here. Do you not like receiving these? Should I stop? You know you could reply by just leaving a letter addressed to me in your desk. I'll pick it up when you're not around. I'm still too shy to reveal myself._**

**_xxx,  
Aoi_**

Kise panicked upon receiving that letter. Yes, he has not been replying but it's not because he didn't want to. It just never crossed his mind how to since there was no return address! The letters are unlike his other fan letters where the fans were insistent on hearing a reply from about 10 modes of communication options made available to him. He thought long on what to write before leaving his response in his desk. He was oblivious to the fact that as soon as he left his desk for break time, Aomine would pick up the letter and stuff it into his pocket as he makes his way towards the school rooftop.

**_Dear Aoi-san,_**

**_Please don't stop writing to me! I actually liked reading the letters you sent me! They are very different from what I'm used to. I like how personal your letters are to me and they are pretty much relevant to the things going on in my life at the moment. Although I do notice that you refer to Aominecchi very often in your letters. Umm, by any chance is your target Aominecchi? Did you try writing to me to get close to him?_**

**_Kise_**

Aomine had a good laugh on the school rooftop reading Kise's response and decided to mess with Kise's head even more.

**_Dear Kise,_**

**_I'm glad that you like my letters. But I guess I have been found out. I do like Aomine Daiki and I have always wanted to confess to him but was too afraid of rejection. I noticed that you are close to him so um, I was hoping that you could help match us up? I'm confident that he will like me too actually! But just working up the courage to approach him by myself is scary-desu! _**

**_xxx,  
Aoi_**

The response from Kise took 3 days this time which felt a bit strange for Aomine really. He waited for his chance to pick up the letter during break time when Kise would go have lunch at the school rooftop with the other Kiseki members. Kise didn't seem too happy with the last letter he sent and even during basketball practice, he seemed pretty down. Has he gone too far? Maybe Kise has fallen for 'Aoi' and is now disappointed that Aomine is her real person of interest and not Kise? Aomine is getting uncomfortable with how things are progressing. Maybe it's time to admit that Aomine was simply teasing Kise the whole time. Hopefully, he won't get too mad and things will go back to how it used to be. Well whatever it is, he planned to do it after reading this letter first.

**_Dear Aoi-san,_**

**_I'm afraid that I can't help you with your request in getting close to Aominecchi. The truth is, I like Aominecchi too and it's the same kind of 'like' that you're feeling at the moment. I know this sounds crazy but it's already hard enough for me to pretend that my admiration for him goes way beyond being basketball teammates so I'm content with the way things are now. The last thing I need is another love rival. I'm sorry that I can't be of any help to you and I think we should end this now. I would still wish you good luck with pursuing Aominecchi though since you do sound like a really nice girl. _**

**_Kise_**

At the same time that Aomine was reading the letter, Kise was on the school rooftop having lunch with Momoi and Kuroko. Sighing, he took out all the pink letters he received so far to read through one last time before throwing them all away afterwards.

"Ne, Kise-kun. What are those?" Momoi asked, curious.

"Oh, a girl was writing these letters to me. I thought she was a fan but it turns out that she only wrote these because she wanted me to help her get close to Aominecchi." Kise replied nonchalantly.

"Do you mind if I take a look at those Kise-kun?" Momoi asked.

Kise gave a weak nod and handed over all the letters to Momoi.

"That's Aomine-kun's ugly handwriting," Kuroko said as he glimpsed over the letters while sitting next to Momoi.

"Correct. And using the notepad I gave him as a gift too. Hmmph. Don't take this too seriously Kise-kun. Dai-chan's probably just teasing you. I'll tell him off later!" Momoi said.

"WHAT?" screamed Kise as he stood up and ran as fast as he could back to the classroom.

When he got to the classroom, Kise found Aomine seated with a heavy expression on his seat staring at the letter Kise wrote.

"Kise... What is this?"

"Aominecchi. Uh, haha. I can explain." Kise said in a shaky voice while trying his best to put on his happy model face.

"We're both guys you know."

Kise tried to laugh it off but his vision started blurring with the tears forming in his amber eyes. He wanted to be angry at getting caught in a prank that had gone too far but it was a prank by Aominecchi. He can never get angry with Aominecchi. A tiny part of him felt it was the right thing that his real feelings are now known but seeing Aominecchi's expression at that very moment made him think that maybe it isn't the right time yet. That Aominecchi isn't ready for this and now he might remove himself from Kise's life due to the awkwardness of the situation. All those thoughts were just too much for Kise to bear that he walked straight up to Aomine, snatched the letter and ran out.

Aomine received hell from Momoi afterwards and Kise didn't ask for a 1-on-1 during basketball practice that day.

* * *

Kuroko merely observed Aomine and Kise drifting apart. Aomine continued on being the dense idiot that he usually is and Kise seemed to have put up a fake bubbly front acting as if nothing was wrong in his life.

* * *

It was graduation day. Kise decided to see his classroom for the last time. It was empty as expected when he walked in. He had quite a lot of fond memories in Teikou Junior High but it was time to move on and he has already decided on a school outside of Tokyo, Kaijou High in Kanagawa. As he sat on his desk to take in the atmosphere for the last time, he noticed a folded piece of pink paper in his desk. This only reminded him of a recent painful memory but he braved himself to pick it up and read it.

**_Kise,_**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_Aomine_**

Kise didn't know what it meant. He probably would never know what it really meant. Kise couldn't help but sulk in his seat while praying silently for a better future for himself. And Aominecchi's.


End file.
